User talk:GalaxyStars101
Hey! You can leave a message anytime you want. But please use Header 2 and sign with four tildes (~) when you leave a message. I do not like spam, vandalism, or anything else that can make a mess on my talk page. So don't do so. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kitty Cheshire page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 08:11, July 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey Hello Elsa of Arendelle! Yeah, your blogs are cool! And you live in Philippines too? Cuz I live there....I just change the place name in my profile but I really live there! And it so nice knowing you....:D Endeavor beauty (talk) 10:23, August 19, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor Beauty ♥ Oh and your birthday is March 30? My birthday is March 28! Just 2 days away from yours.......Oh, if you love to sing you might really have a good voice! And its me again, endeavor beauty.....:3 If you live in the Philippines, does that mean that you're a Filipino? Great! And since our birth dates are just 2 days away... How old are you? And yeah, people do say that I have a beautiful voice. Tomorrow is also our school program called Buwan Ng Wika. I'm in high school 4th grade by the way, and I should be in college right now but I don't really want to skip. My school is Falcon School. Thanks! And have a wonderlandiful day! Elsa of Arandelle (talk) 10:45, August 19, 2015 (UTC)Elsa of Arandelle That's right I'm a Filpino! Ummm I can't say my age but you know I'm younger than you.....like a lot......And you have a Buwan Ng Wika celebration too? Because I had a celebration just like that in my school. But its going to happen in 29... By the way how did it go? I bet it was good..:). And what kind of festival did you danced? Mine, my teachers said its oing to be Pahiyas festival. Still practicing the dance....lol....haha...:D P.S. Yeah you really had a good voice. And please read this,I didn't know you sent messages to me..:( Falcon School? I never heard that school before. My school is Antipolo Lady of Lourdes School its located in Antipolo,Rizal. And of course, skipping school is bad, though.And goodluck then ;) Endeavor beauty (talk) 10:43, August 22, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty♥ Oh! Wow! I'm older than you. Lol. And yeah, we had a Buwan ng Wika celebration. It was fun but we didn't win.:( I don't know why we didn't win but we really worked hard on practicing it. And we didn't dance some kind of festival. They just gave use a poem for us to memorize and just add some actions. And we can also add some songs to go with it. And by the way our actions showed the histories of the Philippines and showed how brave the Filipinos are. Oh, and thanks! And it's ok. Well, Falcon School is a private school. It's located in Manila, Quezon City. There's no college there but my mom said that when I'm college my school will be Quezon City Science High School or Ateneo De Manila University. And yeah, skipping is really bad it makes you also feel sad because you are not going to be classmates with your friends. And thanks! Elsa of Arandelle (talk) 12:28, August 22, 2015 (UTC)Elsa of Arandelle Oh I thought dancing because thats how we celabrate Buwan Ng Wika. Aww you didn't win I thought you and your batch will win and in my school thats not a competition for us, the thing that matters most is that we are proud to be Filipinos and respecting each other's cultures...And its ok that you and your batch didn't win just be better luck next time... And my school is private too! Oh thats great that you're going to be colllege there in Quezon, because thats the place where my father works. And thanks! See you again! Endeavor beauty (talk) 08:46, August 23, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty♥ Well, that's how we celebrated Buwan Ng Wika when I was in Grade 1 - 3. And thanks! I guess we just really need to practice more! Really? Your father works at Quezon!? What's his name? What year lever is he teaching? Because my older brother graduated in Quezon! And yeah, Hex you later! Elsa of Arandelle (talk) 11:51, August 23, 2015 (UTC)Elsa of Arandelle Umm I can't say his name and I forgot to tell you he's an engineer but I am telling you his work place is just i think few kilometers away in Ateneo.......And my cousin from UP had a dorm in Quezon.....And I think she's graduating maybe next year or some other years...And hex you later! :) oh and sorry! Endeavor beauty (talk) 10:35, August 24, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty It's ok. So if he is an engineer, does that mean you're rich? And good luck to your cousin. And it's ok. You don't even really need ti say sorry. I'm supposed to be the one to say that because I replied a little bit late. Elsa of Arandelle (talk) 14:11, August 26, 2015 (UTC)Elsa of Arandelle Hi, It is said in the... high panel that's almost golden, what do you call it... :D I live in eastern Finland. MisLuck Hi, again! Umm... What's the high panel that you're talking about? Oh, ok then. Elsa of Arandelle (talk) 12:40, August 29, 2015 (UTC)Elsa of Arandelle OK, I'm not rich. But many of my classmates think I am rich. WHAT THE HEX! They just notice that my allowance is P100 everyday and I have savings. And they think my phone is expensive ( its only given by my brother b cuz he just got a new phone) and ITS NOT THAT EXPENSIVE BECAUSE ITS CHERRY MOBILE (THE CHEAP/SIMPLE PHONE I KNOW). And they think my house is a mansion,WHICH IS NOT. My house only got 1 floor and a small backyard. The things that my RICHER classmates have: 1. Sometimes their allowance is P100 above. (Only few of them got savings) 2.My classmates have iPads,iPhones,and many more. What do I get? Just a computer and a phone.. 3. My classmates have semi-mansions,mansions (which one of my classmates think he had ghost in his house), and their houses have terraces and balconies. Which is really UNFAIR. Sorry if I use Caps Lock too much... And one question are U rich? ♥E.V Beauty♥ (talk) 23:29, August 30, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty(new signature) Oh, you should just tell the truth or pretend that you're rich! Haha! XD And yeah, I am rich. 1. I have an iPad Mini, Laptop and Samsung Phone. 2. We live in a mansion and has a puppy called Prince. What about you? Do you have a puppy/dog? 3. We have a balcony. And a library because I love reading. 4. We already went to many countries such as France, America, Macau, Singapore, etc. Though, my parents doesn't want to go to China because they're the Philippines's biggest rivals! Plus, they're rude and they have unhealthy food. Oh, and it also seems like I'm bragging. We'll always be Wondercolts forever! by Rainbow Dash - Elsa of Arandelle (talk) 23:56, August 30, 2015 (UTC)Elsa of Arandelle Hey again! So, could I just ask you to join this wiki? ODS (the founder) will really appreciate it! And this wiki, too. Ivypan800, will also appreciate it as well. Thanks! We'll always be Wondercolts forever! by Rainbow Dash - Elsa of Arandelle (talk) 08:52, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Welcome messages If you'd like to go on with what you're doing, go for it. I'm not stopping you. Your welcome messages alongside Wikia's automated ones might be tedious work for you. Again, this is your choice, so thanks for making the new users feel more welcome around here with an extra welcome. :) "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 09:25, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! And no problem! Happy to help. We'll always be Wondercolts forever! by Rainbow Dash - Elsa of Arandelle (talk) 12:55, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Bruh You're from the Philippines? Taga-san ka, bruh? ~The AmaZing Zam, at around 3 AM, September 1 Yeah, I live in Manila, Philippines. Oo, nakatira ako sa Manila, Philippines. XD What about you? Where do you live? We'll always be Wondercolts forever! by Rainbow Dash - Elsa of Arandelle (talk) 23:15, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey again and wow you're reallyyyy rich ... I wish I can be like you LOL hahaha XD And I'm the one who message KathNiel shippings to AmaZe, can you PLEASE tell this to AmaZing Amazements? Please.....<3 P.S The first wiki is like eah fandom ♥E.V Beauty♥ (talk) 10:21, September 2, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty Lol Thanks! But there are more richer people than me. Like my best friend, Nathalie. She's in America and will come back this September. I'm so excited to see her again! And what KathNiel shippings? I will take a look on her talk page. What wiki? The School of Ever After High Pedia or Royal and Rebel Pedia? We'll always be Wondercolts forever! by Rainbow Dash - Elsa of Arandelle (talk) 11:26, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Royal and Rebel Pedia? Ok I'll try to join if i like to...And that's ok that you're telling me to join such wikis.... #THUMBS UP! #YOU'RELOOKINGATTHEHASHTAGGIRL! ♥E.V Beauty♥ (talk) 00:31, September 11, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty♥ Sure! ♥E.V Beauty♥ (talk) 09:22, September 11, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty R&RP - assistance request Thanks for notifying Ivy about the deletion of the icon image. I really appreciate it. Do you mind if you help delete MisLuck's "Raven facepalms .jpg" as well? It was one of the two images that was taken off this wiki and not given any credit to the owner. I'm super sorry for bothering you about this kind of thing, but thank you for your help. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 03:31, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay, that's fine. Thanks anyways. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 04:43, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Parrotbeak Hi Elsa of Arandelle, just a quick response to your message on Parrotbeak's page. Parrotbeak's not active at this time of late on this or the MHWiki, but you could try to find her on other wikis if you would like to get in touch with her with anything. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 02:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC) hi Lagoona hatter (talk) 15:38, September 21, 2015 (UTC)Lagoona hatter Re: Template Usernames on this wiki? I'm not so sure about that yet if that would comply with our rules since it doesn't really talk about username templates... Though, I guess it's doable. If you would like to, by all means give it a go, thank you for checking with me first, though. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 07:04, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi I do watch mlp Thank you for going to my page and telling me how to make a poll!!! That's awesome:) and greatly appreciated! Nice talking with you! And thanks again:) RoyalsorRebels? (talk) 17:11, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey! =D Hey Elsa! Am I late in replying? If so, I'm sorry. My good friend, Lagoona Hatter, told me there is a new webisode where Brooke Page narrates and make Bunny and Alistair kiss! I didn't watch that ep. yet. But she'll send me the link! Well, if your a Bunnistair fan, you shoud really watch it! And did you watch Aldub yesterday? Cause I haven't watch it. I have "make-up" classes yesterday. Have you? If you watched it, please tell me! ♥E.V Beauty♥ (talk) 23:46, October 17, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty♥ Hey Elsa ! Ummm nothing that great is happening , only the boring normal things ~(^_^)~ So how r u ? and I love ure polls btw ! Lagoona hatter (talk) 11:44, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi Elsa! Sorry I reply to you so late , again. And yeah, it is supended today in my school. But I didn't watch the Aldub episode again. Because I'm so tired of waiting for Aldub, my mom and I just have to watch another show. You can tell me the whole episode is about! (again) ♥E.V Beauty♥ (talk) 07:34, October 19, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty♥ P.S You online? Woah, that is complicated...Can you tell me more? ♥E.V Beauty♥ (talk) 07:53, October 19, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty And Sci-Twi looks so cute! ♥E.V Beauty♥ (talk) 07:57, October 19, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty Uploading Hi Elsa, I was wondering, what are you planning to use of those Pinkie Pie images that you've uploaded here to the wiki? I'm just taking some extra precautions so that I won't accidentally delete them in the future. Is this for your personalisation of your user page/talk page/signature? "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 01:19, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Just so you know, though, this wiki hasn't been official for nearly two years. Parrotbeak's cut ties with anything officially related to Mattel in around November 2013, so I don't think you could exactly call this wiki "official". Unless your friend has a purpose behind telling you to upload images here, there would be no reason not to delete them. Is this for your signature or for something else? If not, they'll be deleted if there's no proper use for them. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 09:17, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Your message Hi there:) Well, thanks for asking! I'm doing all right. Hope you are too, or maybe better? RoyalsorRebels? (talk) 15:08, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Yup ! I sure do ! Sorry 4 the late reply , alotta school work ! Who do u like the most , and do u watch mh aswell or only mlp and eah ?Lagoona hatter (talk) 21:47, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Ooh u like Victorious ? Didnt it end r something and did u like sam and cat aswel ? Teach me ure master ways elsa to change my signature plz ! sMartHatter